


Brothers and Relationships

by mielipieli



Series: Hogwart's Heroes [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Jason is an asshole. A sweet asshole but an asshole none the less. Tim just tries to fix the mess





	

Dick could not understand his relationship with Jason. It was just plain weird. They only did extremes: They either were the best team anyone could imagine ever or getting into shouting matches constantly. They were either ignoring each other completely or the sole focus of their attention. In summary, their relationship was weird. 

He noticed that once when he was in sixth year and had finally gotten over himself to ask Wally out on a date. Dick went on his date in Hogsmeade and it ended with the two of them kissing under a tree and deciding that they’d both really like a relationship. When tiny first year Gryffindor Tim Drake, who Bruce had just adopted after his father had died, and second year Hufflepuff Cassandra Cain, who has been abused by her father and really hated words, Jason and Dick were having their next weekly Sunday coffee meeting Dick had managed to force the two into at the beginning of the year, Dick had decided to tell them about this development:

„So, since you guys will probably hear about this anyway because my friends can’t keep their mouths shut and Wally probably already told Bart and Bart can keep his mouth shut even less than my friends, I’m officially telling you two Wally and I are together now.“

Jason raised his eyebrows. 

Tim smiled: „I know.“

„How do you even… never mind.“ Dick had kind of given up on understanding Tim. Somehow he knew more than Professor Kent and Bruce together. But Dick really hoped it wasn’t public knowledge yet. Because of Bruce’s position as Head of the Auror department and Barry being their Potions Master and also Dick being a prefect (not Wally though because he got into more trouble than Dick and Jason put together) their business usually didn’t stay their business. „But if you guys could avoid telling Bruce about it that would be greatly appreciated.“

„Sure“, both boys replied and Cass nodded. 

Fast forward to dinner the next day where Dick could see Wally, Roy and Jason talking and laughing for at least twenty minutes. Then Jason said something, Roy stopped laughing, Wally paled, Jason stopped laughing and said something else, Roy looked concerned and Wally pushed away his plate. 

„Hey, what are you looking at, Grayson?“, Helena Bertinelli asked him. He had befriended her in his first year and they had a thing in second but went back to just being friends after exactly two weeks. Since none of his other friends were in Slytherin and they had gotten along quite well, they were desk partners in most of their classes and sat together during dinner. She was one of the most cunning people he knew but she was also honest and through that relatively trustworthy. 

„Jason, Roy and Wally are talking and Jason just said something and Wally now looks like he wants to vomit. He stopped eating. Wally! Food is his first love“, Dick answered without looking away from the Ravenclaw table. 

„Aww! Is someone worried about their little boyfriend?“ Another trait Helena had was really enjoying to tease Dick. He decided to ignore it. The rest of the dinner he spent anxiously waiting to be able to talk to Wally. Helena was right. He was really worried. When the time came to leave the dining hall, Dick jumped up and was at the end of the Ravenclaw table before most others had even gotten up. 

„Hey, Wally, are you okay?“, he asked when Wally was getting close but Wally just walked right past him and even shoved him away when Dick tried to hold him back. Dick felt a pang of hurt at first and then anger. 

„Jason! What the actual fuck did you say to Wally?“, Dick said far louder than he should have. He didn’t really care.

„Nothing“, Jason answered like he had been completely innocent. Had he not seen it happen, Dick might have believed him. 

„Oh, really? I don’t care what you said but I expect you to fix it!“ Dick turned around on the spot and stormed out of the hall. Jason was left standing there with Roy and was soon joined by Tim and Cass.

„What did you do, Jason?“, Tim asked with a frown.

„Why does everyone think I did something? I didn’t do anything. It’s not my fault if Dick’s boyfriend is an emotional idiot!“ Tim looked at Roy skeptically. Roy sighed.

„He threatened him. Graphically.“ Tim sighed as well and looked at Jason with one of Bruce’s patented disappointed glares. 

„Jason, you really owe me for this. I’m going to fix this“, he said. 

No one knows how Tim did it. No one probably wanted to know because the kid could be scary as fuck and was even better at emotional manipulation than 90% of the Slytherin house. No one knows how he got into the Slytherin and Ravenclaw dorm either but he did. All anyone knows is that Dick and Wally ended up with detention because they were snagging on the Astrology tower half an hour after curfew.


End file.
